Disorders, Lizard Boys and Eichen House
by NewtCzerny
Summary: Liam Dunbar has never felt more angry in his life. He lost a game before, but this one made him explode. So he ran off, and ended up at the one place where no one wants to be: Eichen House. And when he tells one of the workers who comes outside that he has a disorder, he gets locked up next to the infamous Jackson Whittemore, who happens to not be in London like we all thought.
1. prologue

Liam hated himself more than anything else at the moment. He hated how all his team members were disappointed about losing, but were calm and how he was just there, shouting at the top of his lungs and kicking everything in the locker room because they had lost the game. Liam had never had it worse concerning his IED and he was worried he'd turn without having control over it, so that everyone could see the young werewolf's true nature.

Scott did try to comfort and calm Liam down by hugging him and telling him it didn't matter – while Stiles was staring at Scott as if he was pathetic for helping the enraged boy – but it didn't work. The looks Liam received from the other lacrosse players didn't help either.

So, Liam made sure Scott backed off by slamming his fist against a locker and when he had put on another, clean shirt he took his sports bag and ran out of the locker room. No one tried to follow him. He had expected Mason – who had been watching the game – to come searching for him, to tell him that it didn't matter that they lost and that Liam tried his best, but to Liam's surprise Mason was nowhere to be found. This made Liam even angrier, because Mason would be the one to help him out. Mason could make lame jokes and could talk about other stuff that would make Liam laugh and calm down.

Now, the boy was all on his own.

So he ran and ran, with every step running further away from the field next to Beacon High, running in the wrong direction so he didn't go home straight away.

However, what he did wasn't very smart. He ran in the direction of the to Liam unfamiliar place called Eichen House, and there he stopped. The boy stopped running in front of the gates and dropped his sports bag on the cold tiles. Adrenaline rushed through his body, making his body heat up and his anger kept flowing through his veins. He needed to release it. So he started kicking the fence around Eichen House as hard as possible, almost able to bend the cold and rusty metal with his strength. He didn't stop until he heard someone's footsteps nearing him. The gates of Eichen House were opened by a young man, around twenty-five, who wore a grey uniform and a strange look on his face.

"What are you doing, kid?" he asked Liam as politely as possible. Liam stared at him, with a less angry look on his face than before, but remained silent. Because he just couldn't explain.

"Did you lose your tongue?" the man asked with a smirk. Liam rolled his eyes at the man's attempt of making a joke but still didn't speak a word. Liam could tell the man was getting annoyed with his attitude and he tried to ask it more directly.

"Why did you kick the fence, boy?"

Liam glared at the fence, which had actually bent a bit, and opened his mouth to explain. He didn't really want to tell about his disorder, but he thought he had to.

"S-sorry," he stumbled with a soft voice, being all calm from kicking the fence for a long time, "I was just angry. I have this disorder, you know, it's called IED and-."

Liam got cut off by the man who looked at him in an amused way.

"Disorder, you say?" he asked, and Liam nodded slightly, "You know where people with disorders belong. In an asylum."

And that's when he grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him through the gates, locking them behind them and dragging Liam – who was too confused to struggle – all the way towards Eichen House.

The man, who remained nameless to Liam, took him to a desk in the front hall and had him fill out a paper. Under normal circumstances, Liam wouldn't have filled out anything without knowing what he was doing. But now, he was afraid and nervous and if filling out some paper meant he was able to be left alone, it was okay.

And he did end up alone, in a tiny room with bars in front of the window and door, getting locked up for who knows how long. Liam wasn't entirely alone though. He heard screams from other people in the house, surrounding him and making him want to go deaf. And then, a boy's head popped up between the bars of a window. The window didn't lead outside, but to another cell. It was dark in the room next to his, but he could make out the sharp edges of the boy's jawline and his eyes staring at him.

Liam crept away into a corner, not liking the stare he received. The other boy laughed at him for doing so and gave him a nice smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the boy said with a low voice. "There haven't been much people in the room where you're in. The last person there committed suicide about one and a half year ago."

Liam wasn't sure if the boy spoke the truth about not wanting to scare him, because his words make Liam feel frightened and uncomfortable. The boy still smiled and he motioned Liam to come closer. And the younger boy did, without knowing why.

"What's your name?" Liam asked the older one, not sure if he heard it since he spoke very softly. But he did.

"Jackson," the boy at the other side answered, "Jackson Whittemore. Been here for two years, while everyone thinks I'm all safe and happy in London."

Jackson had a pained look on his face as he told this, but he quickly managed to restore himself and asked about Liam's name and how he got here. So Liam told him. Jackson remained silent as Liam told his story, and responded with just a sigh and a nod. Liam felt like talking about other things, about useless and unimportant things, but he couldn't. Because the guards came, who shoot them and the other people in the house of to bed.


	2. 01 scary people and plan making

Liam awoke to the sound of the guards banging on the bars in front of the doors and the people in the other rooms screaming and groaning loudly. He looked to the side to see if Jackson's face happened to be in front of the bars in the other room, but it wasn't. To Liam's surprise his food wasn't brought to his room; instead, one of the guards told him he could go downstairs for breakfast. But when he arrived at the huge hall where they were supposed to eat, he got scared. The room was full of people, which wouldn't be a problem if they weren't all visibly mentally insane. Some were banging their heads in their food, others were hysterically laughing while trying to cut themselves with the plastic knives and there were people trying to kick and hit people who got to close.

_Why was I here again? _Liam thought. He didn't belong here. He had a disorder, yes, but he wasn't insane like these people.

Then, Liam spotted Jackson sitting with two boys other boys and one girl at a table far away from Liam. Liam tried his best to walk towards them without getting stabbed or hit. He managed to get there safely and was relieved when he finally sat next to Jackson. Jackson greeted him with a nice smile, but didn't introduce Liam to any of the other people at the table, though he figured out that the girl was named Clarke.

Patiently Liam waited till a worker came to their table to bring plates with food. Liam knew he was coming soon enough, because he could smell the disgusting food nearing them. When he saw it, his eyes widened and his mouth was pulled downwards. It just looked too disgusting. Clarke laughed really hard when she saw Liam's face and she said, "You'll get used to it."

Liam didn't think he could get used to awful food, but he just nodded and pulled himself together. He did eat some of the food, because he didn't want to be hungry all day, but it was hard to eat it. He didn't even know what exactly he was eating, as it just looked like vomit.

After breakfast, a worker came to him to ask if he wanted to call anyone.

"Family, or a friend, maybe? Just to let someone know you're here."

And the first person he could think of was Scott. But just seconds after he had his doubts. He also wanted to call Mason really bad. Speaking to his family was no option, since they would get too worried knowing he was in an asylum. To Liam's disappointment the guard said he could call multiple people, but would have around two minutes to speak to one and then he had to go to the other. So he decided on calling the one person who must know about his current condition; Scott McCall, his one and only alpha.

He left Jackson, Clarke and the two boys to walk with the worker to the telephone booth outside. The worker kept an eye on him but didn't stand close to him, so Liam was okay with him. The boy found himself lucky knowing Scott's number by heart, because his phone with the number saved in it was still in his sports bag and he had no idea where the thing was. Liam dialed the number and after just one beep he heard Scott's worried voice.

"Liam?!" he called out, "Where the hell are you? What happened? You stormed off and your parents said you never came home."

"I'm at Eichen House," Liam said, trying to remain calm. Scott was already worried, he didn't want to freak the alpha out. "They locked me up in here, it's a long story."

Liam was trying really hard to hold back some tears when he was able to hear Scott's shocked sighs.

"I'll come get you, Liam," Scott said, hoping it would help the teen feel safe in the mental ward. "It's gonna be okay."

Liam nodded, even though Scott of course couldn't see that. Then, Liam looked back into the building, able to see Jackson talking to some others in the dinner hall. And then, Liam made his decision.

"You need to save someone else too," he said into the phone, still looking at Jackson who was making all kinds of weird gestures while telling his story.

"Who is it?" Scott asked in a curious way.

"I think his name was Jackson. Jackson Whittemore."

Scott was really confused when Liam dropped Jackson's name. Especially since none of them had really heard of Jackson in the past years. He'd had contact with Lydia in the beginning for a while, but it vanished as time went by. Scott hadn't known Jackson Whittemore was in town, so neither did he know the boy was in Eichen. And Scott didn't get it. He wanted to ask Liam about if Jackson told him why he was there, but when Scott called Liam's name through the phone, the boy was gone.

Scott threw his cell phone on his bed and tried to think of a way to get Liam out of Eichen House. He knew he couldn't just go there and take Liam with him. It would be too risky, as they'd probably lock him up too. They lock everyone up who just walks by the place.

The whole thing reminded Scott of when Stiles was in Eichen House, when the nogitsune possessed him. And these dark thoughts scared Scott. He was afraid something awful would happen to Liam in there.

So, Scott decided to call Stiles, and maybe Lydia too. It was a Saturday, so they had enough time to meet up and make a plan to save Liam as soon as possible. Scott felt like he needed to do it, had a strong desire to get Liam the hell away from the mental ward.

Scott grabbed his phone from his bed and searched in his contacts for Stiles' phone number. He tapped on it and held the phone to his ear as it was ringing. Scott could just hope that Stiles was awake.

The phone ringed five times – and Scott was about to hang up – when Stiles' sleepy voice sounded.

"What's it?" he said, and Scott grinned at the clearly audible sleepiness. He quickly got serious again though, because it was another problematic situation – of which Scott got really tired, all those awful things that happened to them. And they never happened to others.

"Liam's stuck in Eichen," Scott said, and as soon as he said it, he noticed how confusing it sounded. "He ran off last night and I think some workers found him near Eichen."

Stiles remained silent for a few seconds, and Scott thought the story reminded him of his time there too. It made Scott sad that he made Stiles remember that time.

"We should get him out of there soon," Stiles finally said, "But I don't know how to do that without getting locked up too."

"I don't know either," Scott said, "And that's exactly the problem. Oh, and there's another thing. Something I think we should tell Lydia."

"Well?"

"Jackson's in Eichen House too."

When Stiles heard Scott say that, he immediately agreed to make a plan to save both boys as soon as possible. While Stiles was driving his jeep to Scott's house, Scott was calling Lydia to tell her the news too. Scott thought about calling Kira and Malia, but he didn't. They didn't know Jackson, only knew Liam. It didn't seem important enough to get them into this mess too. They'd do fine with just the three of them.

"Are you sure it's the Jackson Whittemore?" Lydia asked when she, Scott and Stiles where sitting in Scott's bedroom. Lydia was sitting on a chair, Scott and Stiles were both sitting on the edge of Scott's bed.

"I don't think there is another boy called Jackson Whittemore in this town," Scott answered, "And I'm pretty sure that was the name Liam said."

Lydia sighed and nervously bit her red-painted nails. Scott didn't know how she felt about Jackson being back from London. Scott found it a bit strange too, because he thought that Jackson would drop by when he returned. But apparently, Scott was wrong.

"We should save them tomorrow," Stiles suddenly said, "We have to sneak in, act like we're workers or something. Me and Lydia could be workers who're bringing a new patient in. It might work?"

And that's how the plan was settled.


	3. 02 the big rescue and the evil oliver

The plan was supposed to be acted out Sunday evening, but it had become somewhat earlier. They planned to meet up at 8pm at Scott's, but in the afternoon, Scott was already pretty insane from waiting. He hadn't done much at all that day, except for showering, eating an apple, and dressing himself. Scott wasn't in the mood to watch any movie, and also wasn't in the mood to spend a lot of time eating like he'd normally do. That's why Scott showed up at Stiles' place at 5pm, looking like a big, stressful mess. Stiles welcomed him inside and got him a cup of tea to hopefully help against the nerves. Then he left Scott alone in the living to call Lydia, so she would get at the place earlier too.

Scott badly wanted to call Liam at that moment, but he knew that wasn't possible. Of course he could call the number Liam called with last time, but who knows who he would speak to if he did. But he needed to tell Liam, he needed to make sure the beta was still safe there. And he needed to make sure Liam wouldn't get confused during their plans to save him. But Scott couldn't do anything of that list, and he hated it. He hated it so much that when Stiles came back, he made a comment about Scott's glowing red eyes.

Lydia arrived sometime later, seeing she wanted to grab a small dinner first. Else, she wouldn't get it done. The plan itself was already enough reason to start panicking about whether it would work or not, and doing panicking things on an empty stomach is a really bad idea. Scott and Stiles ate something together, as sheriff Stilinski hadn't come back from work just yet. Normally, he didn't have to work on Sundays, but that day he did for some reason. Stiles had found it weird when his father had told him about it, but his father didn't care to explain the sudden change of schedule.

Upon Lydia's arrival, they talked through the plan one last time. The only problem with it was, that if there were no employees outside of the building, it would be very difficult to get their work suits. Scott didn't want to worry about that though. Then he would get stressed, and that would make him afraid, and that would cause him to fail. Or it would cause him to leave the whole plan behind and just go straight back home again.

As always, the teens took Stiles' jeep to go to their destination. Stiles parked the jeep two blocks away from Eichen House itself, just to be safe. The three of them walked the last few streets. The sky slowly began to grow darker, which they were actually happy with. These kinds of things can best be done in the dark.

Luckily for Scott, there were in total three workers wandering around Eichen House, their eyes darting between the forest and the streets, to see if there were no intruders and to see if no patients have escaped.

"So, how exactly are we going to get them away from their, make sure they'll sleep for a couple of hours, and wear their clothes during that time?" Stiles asked Scott as they came closer. Scott thought for a minute, then gave Stiles a quick smile and run off to the grounds of Eichen. Stiles wanted to call out for him to come back and actually tell what he was going to do, instead of just doing it, but he didn't. It was too risky. He had to trust Scott, and that's something he has been doing for all his life, so it wasn't a problem. It was just that sometimes, Scott's ideas weren't the brightest.

Scott run towards one of the guards, and when the middle-aged man was about to turn around to the sound of Scott's footsteps, the werewolf clawed at him and punched him in the face. Scott felt guilty, but knew this had to be done. It was for a good cause. It would hopefully mean Liam would come home. He had been there for just two days, but Scott felt guilty enough for letting him even run away.

The alpha dragged the unconscious body of the guard away, to some bushes. Quickly he undressed the male and put his clothes on. In his new clothes, he walked up to another worker to test his plan.

"I haven't seen you around before," one of the other guards said to him as Scott walked past, "When did you start working here?"

Scott looked at him and thought for a minute. Then he said, "Some weeks ago."

The young man, who seemed to be approximately four years older than Scott himself, frowned when he took in Scott's sight.

"Don't you believe me?" Scott asked. The male shrugged.

"You shouldn't," Scott then said, and he knocked the guy out in the same way as he did with the first guard. He took the male – who was less heavy then Scott assumed he was – in his arms and dragged him all the way to beyond the gates, where Stiles and Lydia were impatiently waiting. Scott wanted Lydia to put on the clothes, but she refused to step in some random dude's clothing. Stiles sighed and took the task for himself, Scott helping him putting on the blue suit. When Stiles finished fastening the belt attached to the suit, he took one of Lydia's arms. Scott took the other and that way they dragged Lydia towards the entrance of Eichen House.

"You should struggle, Lydia," Stiles said, because Lydia wasn't doing anything at all, "Else they won't believe us, for sure."

Lydia slightly nodded and started screaming. Stiles wanted to let go off her and put his hands on his ears, but he refused to give in to the power of Lydia's banshee screams. The redhead also slightly tried to pull herself free, but she didn't let it happen. She wanted to be there when they freed Liam and – more importantly to her – Jackson. They managed to get past the first guard, the third one that had been outside all the time, but it got more difficult when they entered the old building. There were four workers on the first floor. Two were heavily discussing something, one was giving medicines to a patient. Stiles glanced over to the patient, but quickly looked away again. He knew the chubby boy, had shared a room with him during his stay in Eichen House. He remembered the evil inside the boy named Oliver. Stiles started pulling Lydia faster, hoping to get away earlier from the guards and from Oliver. Sadly enough, when they wanted to go upstairs, someone stepped in front of the way and looked Stiles and Scott straight in the eyes. Stiles wanted to answer, but Scott was earlier.

"A few weeks ago, sir," he said, as he had said earlier that night, "My friend here is just helping me for the night. He's thinking about coming to work here too."

It didn't quite seem like the worker – who again, was a male – believed the story, but Scott just nodded goodbye to him and he and Stiles took Lydia towards the cells upstairs. Luckily for them, there were no guards on the second floor and they could let go of Lydia for a while.

"So, do you have any idea where Liam must be now?" Stiles asked Scott. Scott shook his head.

"You're the one who stayed here for some time," Scott answered, "Do you think he's in his room, or maybe with Jackson?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea. Maybe Liam was with Jackson, or with someone else, if he had made friends here. Stiles just didn't see why you would make friends in a place like Eichen.

Suddenly, Lydia heard a voice. It sounded in her head, but it wasn't a weird or creepy kind of voice. She heard Jackson, talking to someone else. She vaguely heard the other boy, of whom she thought it was Liam. Lydia tried to determine their location, but needed to concentrate. When she was almost there, could almost see the room where Jackson was sitting in, a boy rushed past her and she lost her concentration. The banshee opened her eyes and she saw the back of the boy she'd seen on the first floor walking upstairs. And she knew she had to follow him. He would lead her towards Liam and Jackson, she was sure of it. Without saying anything to explain her sudden movements, Lydia gestured Scott and Stiles to follow her. She run up the stairs, and on the third floor she rushed into a hall. Cell 56, that was were Jackson and Liam were. She looked at the numbers above the doors and found out that the particular room she was searching for was almost at the end of the hall. With every step the hall grew darker, because there were no lamps towards the end of the hall.

Scott was able to hear the soft sound of Liam's voice, muffled because of the thick, closed, metal door that kept Scott away from Liam.

"Fuck!" he shouted, and Lydia shot him a warning glance.

"It's just…we have no keys!"

Stiles somewhat giggled and said, "Don't we?", while holding up all keys from Eichen house that were luckily in the pockets of the guard they'd knocked out outside. Lydia pointed at the door were Jackson would be behind, hoping that Liam would be there too. Stiles searched for the key with the number 56 on top, and when he had finally found it, he opened the door.

And yes, inside were not only Jackson, but also Liam, and three orders. One of those was a girl with very dark hair, the other was no one less than chubby Oliver, and the third was an unknown boy with sharp features and fair skin.

Scott rushed towards the bed Liam was sitting on and helped him get up. The taller one hugged the beta, happy that now Scott was there to help him get safe once more. Lydia was intensely staring at Jackson, both of them not saying a word.

"We must go," Stiles rushed, and he pushed Liam and Scott out of the room. Lydia followed them, and gestured Jackson to come with them. Just when Stiles was about to close the door behind them, Oliver, the girl, and the skinny boy rushed outside, following the other teens. They made too much noise while they were trying to escape, grabbing the attention of several patients, who looked through the bars in the doors. Guards came rushing towards the noise, but the kids never stopped running. In his head, Stiles was cursing Oliver and the unknown kids for coming with them, but he didn't say anything. He actually kind of hoped the guards would get hold of them and throw them back into the cells.

Nonetheless, this didn't happen and all teens safely made it out of Eichen House. But there was that one guard, and the two undressed ones that had awoken. They all tried to catch Scott, and one of them got hold of Stiles, but he escaped. However, one of the guards – who was in his underwear – got hold of the skinny boy and dragged him back inside. The male in clothes grabbed the girl, which made Oliver scream, "Clarke, no!", but he kept on running. Oliver ran with them all the way towards Stiles' place. Upon their arrival at the safe house, Sheriff was standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on his face and a questioning look upon seeing Oliver and Jackson.

"I can explain," Stiles said, trying to pull on a sweet face.

"You better can."


End file.
